Episodio:Britney 2.0
| siguiente = }} Britney 2.0 es el segundo episodio de la Cuarta Temporada y el sexagésimo-octavo de toda la serie. Se estrenará el 20 de Septiembre de 2012 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX. Este será el primer episodio tributo de la Cuarta Temporada, el cual hace homenaje a la artista Britney Spears. Sinopsis Cuando Brittany es expulsada del equipo de porristas (debido a su bajo rendimiento escolar), provoca que se sumerja en un estado emocional bajo con rapidez. El decaído temperamento de Brittany, es un motivo para que sus compañeros gleeks la ayuden a revitalizarse a través de la música de Britney Spears. Desarrollo del episodio El episodio comienza con Brittany en voz off proclamando su popularidad en WMHS. Cuando Blaine la descubre hablando en voz alta, se torna incómodo, sin embargo, Brittany declara que Pensó que estaba haciendo una voz en off sobre como seguirá siendo la 'Vice-Rachel' en el club glee, la capitana de las Cheerios y la presidenta de la escuela por siempre. Habla, además, de como extraña a Santana, y lo difícil que se ha vuelto estar sin ella. Comienza a cantar[[ Hold It Against Me| Hold It Against Me]] con la infame frase de Britney "Es Britney, perra." Para cuando termina la canción con Sue comentando que fue 'basura', Brittany es llamada a la oficina de la entrenadora de las cheerios, sólo para enterarse que en el más reciente exámen de Álgebra, Becky obtuvo C+, mientras que Brittany dibujó un lugar ideal donde las matemáticas no existen, teniendo como resultado un F-. Sue atribuye la baja de 3 puntos en las notas de las Cheerios a Brittany, y la echa del equipo dejando a Kitty en su lugar como capitana. Sue le dice que debido a sus hormonas maternales dejó pasar esa situación el año pasado, pero que no lo tolerará más. De vuelta a la casa de Brittany, Santana ha estado charlando por Skype con ella, sin embargo, resultan ser conversaciones cortas debido a que Santana apenas tiene tiempo para hacerlo. Música del Episodio Todas las canciones (excepto las mencionadas) son de la cantante americana Britney Spears. '' *'Hold It Against Me. Cantada por Brittany y Cheerios *Boys/Boyfriend' de ''Britney Spears/Justin Bieber. Cantada por Blaine y Artie. *'Womanizer'. Cantada por Tina, Marley y Wade/Unique. *'3'. Cantada por Sam, Joe y Tina. *'''(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy de Britney Spears/Aerosmith.' ''Cantada por Jake y Marley. ''' *Oops!... I Did it Again. Cantada por Rachel. *Gimme More. Cantada Por Brittany y New Directions. *Everytime. Cantada por Marley. Reparto Estrellas Especiales Invitadas *Kate Hudson' como Cassandra July Estrellas Invitadas *'Iqbal Theba' como Director Figgins *'Vanessa Lengies' como Sugar Motta *'Samuel Larsen' como Joe Hart *'Josh Sussman' como Jacob Ben Israel *'Melissa Benoist' como Marley Rose *'Becca Tobin' como Kitty *'Dean Geyer ' como Brody Weston. *'Jacob Artist' como Jake Puckerman. *'Alex Newell' como Wade Adams Curiosidades *Con este episodio, es la primera vez que se repite un mismo artista para un episodio tributo, puesto que ya hubo un episodio tributo dedicado a Britney Spears en la segunda temporada, titulado . **Al igual que Brittany/Britney, este es el segundo episodio de la temporada. **Ambos episodios incluyen solos de Brittany (I'm a Slave 4 U, Hold It Against Me y Gimme More) Rachel cantando un solo (Baby One More Time y Oops!... I Did it Again), dúo del mismo sexo (Me Against the Music y Boys/Boyfriend, y un numero grupa como Brittany como actriz protagonista (Toxic y Gimme More) **Ambos episodios tambien incluyen, por lo menos, una cancion que no es de Britney Spears. (The Only Exception, Boyfriend y Crazy) *Incluidas las 8 canciones de este episodio, Britney Spears sería la segunda artista con más canciones en Glee, después de Madonna. *Se estrenó exactamente un año después de The Purple Piano Project. *Rachel y Brittany tienen sus primeros solos de la temporada con "Oops!... I Did it Again" y "Hold It Against Me", respectivamente. *Primera vez que Tina canta dos canciones con otras dos personas en el mismo episodio. *Este episodio marca la primera vez que un episodio tributo tiene canciones de la artista invitado con canciones de otro artista. *Es la primera vez que Blaine canta un tema de Britney Spears.. *Primera vez que hay un dueto Blaine - Artie. *En este capítulo Sugar no aparece. *Con este episodio incluido, Glee ha cantado al menos una canción de cada uno de los álbumes de estudio de Britney Spears, y una canción de uno de sus compilaciones: **Baby One More Time y (You Drive Me) Crazy del álbum "Baby One More Time" **Oops!... I Did it Again y Stronger del álbum "Oops!...I Did Again It" **I'm a Slave 4 U y Boys del álbum "Britney" **Me Against the Music, Toxic y Everytime del álbum "In The Zone" **Gimme More del álbum "Blackout" **Womanizer del álbum "Circus" **3 del album "Britney:The Singles Collection" **Hold It Against Me del álbum "Femme Fatale" *El número de Gimme More fue exactamente como los MTV del 2007, donde Britney Spears se perdió con los pasos y usó play-back. *Este episodio marca la presencia de Emma, Santana y Puck. *Poco después de que Britney/Brittany salió al aire, aparecieron rumores y especulaciones en las que Quinn, Brittany y Santana se suponía que cantaran Oops!... I Did It Again'', no obstante, fue cortado. Nada se ha dicho por parte del elenco o el personal al respecto. *El segundo episodio seguido en el que Marley termina el episodio con un solo. El primero fue The New Rachel con Marley cantando Chasing Pavements. También es la segunda vez que sus solos muestran la vida de Rachel en New York. *En este episodio se muestra que Rachel usa la ropa de la foto de promocion de la Cuarta temporada *Como en Brittany/Britney y Se hece mofa del Video de Chris Crocker Leave Britney Alone por un chico, cuando Brittany golpea JBI, En la segunda temporada Santana dice "leave Brittany alone" a Kurt *Joe Repite una linea de Born This Way *Se conoce parte del pasado de Cassandra July Frases |texto = Cassie July es tu maestra de baile? alias loca July? alias El mas grande desastre en la historia de Broadway? |dicho por = Kurt}} |texto = Britanny: Presidente de la clase de por vida Blaine: Brittany, a quien le estas hablando? Britanny: Pensé que estaba haciendo una voz en off. |dicho por = Britanny y Blaine}} |texto = Eso fue horrible, fuera de mi clase. |dicho por = Cassandra July}} |texto = Cuando estoy con tigo, cuando estamos hablando de qualquier cosa solo pienso en besarte. |dicho por = Brody a Rachel}} Galeria 97533504e74811e184b222000a1e8bbb 7.jpg|Lea Michele (Rachel) en Oops i didtint again 2c6f7684e74911e1a8b522000a1e9e04_7.jpg|The Return of the Princess A0SSlYACIAAfw5L.jpg normal_1~215.jpg normal_001~217.jpg 420153_426536200726464_1783882129_n.jpg 549498_426537927392958_301009916_n.jpg 603562_426537780726306_2081596181_a.jpg beach.jpg bich.jpg britney hk.jpg RachelandBrody.jpeg|Rachel and Brody dip lalalala.jpg tumblr_m9uhtazjUX1qf6aujo1_500 (1).png Tumblr m9uhtazjUX1qf6aujo2 500.png las cheerios bailando.jpg|las cheerios bailando con kitty y brittany tumblr_m9ugocxP1d1qa93cao3_1280.jpg 97533504e74811e184b222000a1e8bbb 7.jpg Britney2.04.gif Gifs ARCHIVO:Britney2.04.gif ARCHIVO:Britney2.02.gif Archivo:Tumblr_ma9tlluwNR1qhzi2jo2_r1_250.gif Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px|Promo Subtitulada de Britney 2.0thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Navegador Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Episodios Homenaje Categoría:Episodios sin Emitir Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Episodios Homenaje Categoría:Episodios sin Emitir